Episode 40
is the fortieth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the second episode of the third season. Summary thumb|220px|left|Tomura sets his evil plan into motion. At the League of Villain's hideout, Tomura mentions to Kurogiri that their master has already figured out where the students are going for the summer. Their conversation is briefly interrupted when Giran arrives and announces the union has approved Tomura's request. Giran says they have high expectations for Tomura and the League because villains will soon follow their lead once they step into the spotlight. After Giran departs, Tomura says the games are about to begin. As the first semester at U.A. High School officially concludes, Shota informs his class their limits will be tested at training camp over the summer. Ochaco tells Izuku that she's very excited for camp, but remembers what Yuga said about her liking him. She nervously backs away from Izuku and chants about camping. Before Neito appears and taunts Class 1-A about failing the final exams. Itsuka knocks him out and leads Class 1-B onto their bus. Minoru is excited to know that the girls of Class 1-B will be attending the camp as well. Tenya has Class 1-A board their bus and they head off to the training camp in the forest. While on the way, Shota tries to tell his students to stay focused, but their too busy fooling around on the bus. Class 1-A arrives on a mountain top around nine in the morning. They meet the pro-hero team that will train them: the Wild Wild Pussycats. Mandalay shows the class that the forest lodge is at the base of the mountainside, and students will have to hurry and get there by noon if they are to receive lunch. The students try to rush back on to the bus to avoid this harsh training, but Pixie-Bob uses her quirk to spill them over the mountainside and into the Beast's Forest. Pixie-Bob uses her quirk to create monsters made from the earth that the students mistake for real animals. One immediately tries to attack Minoru and Izuku jumps in to save him. Mandalay questions Shota's busy schedule that he's laid out for the students. He replies that they need to fit a second semester's worth of information into the training. The students will receive permits to use their quirks, provisional hero licenses and most importantly they will learn to defend themselves. thumb|220px|Class 1-A bands together to face the challenge. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki work together to quickly destroy the beast. Despite more incoming, Class 1-A bands together to fight back and race towards the forest lodge. They work together and combine the power of their quirks to destroy dirt monsters one after another. They reach the lodge well after their initial allotted time limit, arriving at some point during the evening. Class 1-A is severely worn out, but the pro-heroes congratulate them anyway. Pixie-Bob especially takes a liking to Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki. Izuku asks who the little boy accompanying them is. Mandalay explains that his name is Kouta and he is her nephew. Izuku tries to introduce himself, but Kouta hits him with a low blow and walks away. Katsuki likes his spunk, and Shoto compares them to each other. Katsuki retaliates, but Shota interrupts and tells the students to get their things off the bus and that they will all receive dinner afterward. At the aforementioned dinner service, Eijiro and Denki overzealously enjoy the wide variety of food. Denki says it's just as good as the food at U.A. High. Pixie-Bob explains that this is the only time the students will be well fed during the training, so they need to enjoy it. Following dinner, the students go to the hot springs. Minoru tries to scale the wall between the girls and the boys but Kouta stops him. The girls thank Kouta, and he turns around and accidentally sees them all naked. Shocked, Kouta faints falls over the wall himself. thumb|220px|left|Kouta's tragic past. Izuku saves him and takes him to Mandalay. He asks her why Kouta seems to disapprove of heroes despite being so young. Izuku has yet to encounter someone who dislikes heroes while living in a world filled to the brim with them. Mandalay explains that Kouta's parents were pro-heroes who died in the line of duty. Kouta dislikes heroes because he believes his parents left him, as they would not have perished had they not been heroes. The next morning, Shota explains to his students that their real training will begin now. He has Katsuki throw the ball similar to the quirk apprehension test. To everyone's surprise, Katsuki only throws the ball four meters farther than he did at the beginning of the semester. Shota says that while the student's mental prowess and stamina have improved, their quirks have not. The training camp will push the students in order to greatly increase the strength of their superpowers. Meanwhile, the league of villains new recruits plots their next move in the shadows. Dabi states Tomura is starting to take charge. In line with Stain's ideology, Dabi goes on to say the villains will send a warning shot that will tear down false heroes from their high horses and pave the way to a bright new future. Characters In Order of Appearance Anime & Manga Differences * The fight between class 1A and the Earth Beasts is extended in this episode, showing each member of the class taking down each beast rather than just Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugo and Iida Site Navigation Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Episodes Category:Season 3